The PowerPuff Kids meet Teen Titans
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowePuffs meet some new friends called the Teen Titans. They start hanging out with them. However Mojo Jojo is in town and has teamed up with Blackfire. Can The PowerPuffs and Titans stop them before they do any harm than good.


**Well everyone here is the PowerPuff/Teen Titan crossover. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The PowerPuff Kids meet Teen Titans

The girls and the boys were flying around in Townsville one day until they bumped into someone.

"Oh were sorry!" Burnner said.

"We didn't see you coming," Binky finished.

They saw that the person they bumped into was a girl with long red hair, green eyes, a purple tank top that showed her full stomach, a short purple skirt, purple boots, and light purple arm plates.

"Oh that's okay; my name is Starfire," the girl said in introduction.

"Nice to meet you we're The PowerPuff Boys," Booster greeted.

"And the PowerPuff Girls," said Blossom.

"I see you're super heroes too and you have super powers," Starfire said all excited.

"Yeah, we protect this city from evil villains," said Baxter.

"And we live here of course," Buttercup replied.

"Do you want to come and meet my friends?" Starfire asked.

"Sure do they have super powers too?" Boomy answered.

"Why yes, most of them anyway," Starfire said.

"We would love to meet them," said Bubbles.

"Follow me everyone," Starfire suggested.

Starfire took the girls and boys all the way to a tower that was shaped like a T, they entered the tower.

"Here we are," Starfire replied.

"This place is interesting," said Beauster.

"So this is where you and your friends live?" Beauty asked.

"Yep," Starfire answered.

"Hey Starfire who are the kids?" a male voice asked.

There was a boy with spikey black hair, a mask, a yellow cape, green pants, green gloves, a red shirt and a yellow belt that said R.

"These are The PowerPuff Girls and The PowerPuff Boys, guys this is Robin," Starfire said introducing her new friends to the boy.

"Hi there," the boy greeted.

"Hi, you used to be Batman's sidekick," Buster replied.

"Yeah I used to be," Robin admitted.

"You must be the leader of this team," said Banners.

"Yes we're called The Teen Titans," Robin stated.

"There are three more people I want you to meet come on," Starfire said.

Starfire took the girls and the boys to the center of the tower, in front of them was a green puppy.

"There's a puppy," Bam-bam said happily.

"It maybe green but it's cute," Bamby said petting the puppy.

"I'm not really a puppy," the puppy said.

The puppy changed into a boy with green hair, brown eyes, black pants, a black long sleeved shirt, a light purple vest, grey boots, grey gloves, green skin, and pointed ears.

"This is Beastboy guys, Beastboy these are The PowerPuff Girls and The PowerPuff Boys," Starfire said introduction.

"Pleased to meet you," Beastboy said.

"So you're a shape shifter," Blaster replied.

"That's right!" Beastboy said proudly.

"Animal lovers would certainlly like you Beastboy," Bliss commented.

"Really?!" Beastboy asked excitedly.

"Now I'll show you guys Raven," said Starfire "I hope she's tough," Benster commented.

Starfire took the boys and the girls to the hallway.

"So this must be Raven's room," Bloomy guessed.

"No body should be in her room either she's a very mysterious person," Starfire informed them.

Starfire knocked on the door, it opened, there was a girl with a blue cloak, a black outfit, blue shoes, and blue eyes.

"Hello Starfire, who are the kids?" the girl asked in a mellow tone voice.

"These are The PowerPuff Girls and The PowerPuff Boys, guys this is Raven," Starfire said introducing the kids to her friend.

"Hello it's nice to meet you," said Bridger.

Raven just stared at everyone for a minute.

"Yeah hello," Raven finally said.

Raven pulled down her hood so they could see her face, she had a red jewel on her forehead and short purple hair.

"I like that jewel," Bridget complimented.

"Thanks but I want to be left alone for awhile," Raven said blankly.

Raven shut the door.

"One more person to go," Starfire replied.

Starfire, the boys, and the girls went in the room with the T.V. there was a boy sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Hi Starfire, are there some people you want me to meet?" the boy asked,

"Yes, these are The PowerPuff Girls and the PowerPuff Boys, guys this is Cyborg," Starfire said in introduction.

The boy got up from the couch to greet the boys and the girls; they got surprised because the boy was half human half robot.

"How do you do kids," Cyborg greeted,

"Great I see you play video games," Beatie commented,

"Binky and Burnner love playing video games," Benny replied,

"You guys wanna play with me?" Cyborg asked,

"Sure we'd love too!" Burnner said,

"Now this guys is like us," Binky commented.

Cyborg got to know Burnner and Binky that day, the other Puffs wanted get along with the titans too. They all went their separate ways to the other titans, Burnner and Binky stayed with Cyborg, Buttercup and the other tough Puffs went to go find Raven, Blossom and the other smart Puffs went to go find Robin, Bubbles and the other sweet Puffs went with Starfire to do something, while Beatie and Benny went to go find Beastboy. The PowerPuffs were so excited to hang out with other super heroes, the last super hero they hung out with was Jenny/XJ9 Wakeman. They couldn't wait to get to know these super heroes, it was like another dream come true. But they had to make sure they didn't take it too much for granted because super heroes mean villains.

* * *

"Good job Burnner!" Cyborg complimented.

"Thanks Cyborg," Burnner said proudly.

"This is a really cool game," Binky complimented.

"I play with Beastboy sometimes, you guys are pretty good for five year olds," Cyborg complimented.

Meanwhile Raven, Buttercup, and the other tough Puffs were in the training room.

"So Raven, you have these eerie Powers?" Baxter asked.

"Yes Baxter I see you guys are the tough puffs in the team," Raven replied.

"Yeah we came from a place called Townsville," said Buttercup.

"We have faced many villains," Buster said, "yeah they are no match for us," said Banners.

"Sometimes we get help from our babysitters," Benster replied.

"One of our babysitters is a crime fighter and an action hero the other isn't," Bloomy said.

"Wow I hope you introduce them to us," Raven replied.

Meanwhile Robin was showing Blossom and the other smart Puffs his room.

"Nice room Robin," Booster complimented.

"Thanks Booster," Robin said.

"We have a friend named Robin only it's a girl," Blossom informed.

"I see, you guys came from Townsville," Robin inquired.

"Yeah, the good people of Townsville love us," said Beauster.

"We have babysitters," Beauty replied.

"One is a crime fighter and an action hero," Blaster said.

"The other isn't," Bliss replied, "wow I can't wait to meet them," said Robin.

Meanwhile Starfire, Bubbles, and the other sweet Puffs went outside to watch the stars.

"So you came from another planet?" Boomy asked,

"Yes when I came here I wanted to fit in with you earthlings, I do love flowers, kittens, and other cute things," Starfire answered.

"So do we we're animals lovers," said Bubbles.

"We like flowers too," Bam-bam replied.

"Our babysitter is an animals lover," said Bamby.

"Our babysitter gives her a lot of pretty things," Bridger replied.

"The babysitter who loves animals is a crime fighter and an action hero the other isn't," said Bridget.

"I would love to meet them," Starfire replied.

Meanwhile Beastboy, Beatie, and Benny were outside being playful Beastboy changed into a kitten.

"You look cute as a kitten, a puppy, a bunny, a hamster, and a mouse," Beatie complimented.

"Thanks Beatie," said Beastboy.

"My babysitter would like you she loves animals," Benny informed.

"And she's a crime fighter and an action hero, my babysitter on the other hand isn't a crime fighter," Beatie added.

"Will I get to meet them?" Beastboy asked.

"Sure you will and so will the others," Beatie and Benny both said.

When it was time to go to bed the Teen Titans let the girls and the boys stay for the night.

* * *

Mojo popped out of the bushes; he was watching the girls and the boys hanging out with the Teen Titans.

"The PowerPuff rugrats have met teenage whelps who are superheroes too, I wonder if there are villains they face, ah I'll look in the jail and see," he said.

Mojo got to the jail, all of the police were asleep, he then saw a teenage girl who kind of looks like Starfire except she looked older and taller, she had black hair, purple eyes, and a black and grey outfit.

"You're a villain?" Mojo asked the girl.

"Yeah who are you," the girl asked in a snooty voice.

"I am Mojo Jojo, I have come from Townsville I'm an enemy of The PowerPuff Girls and The PowerPuff Boys, who are you?" Mojo inquired.

"I'm Blackfire, I come from another planet, I'm an enemy of the Teen Titans, my little sister Starfire is on that team," Blackfire explained.

"I saw The PowerPuff punks with them today," Mojo replied.

"I see, are these PowerPuff kids superheroes too?" Blackfire asked.

"Duh," Mojo said, "if you let me out of jail I could help you," Blackfire offered.

"Okay we'll capture these two PowerPuffs, they're grey, they're the youngest and the smallest," Mojo explained.

"Okay we'll capture those two little kids and destroy the others, my sister and her pathetic friends," Blackfire said sinister.

"It's a deal my dear," Mojo said evilly as well.

Mojo got Blackfire out of jail, after the jail break the police blamed themselves for letting their prisoner get away for falling asleep.

"Foolish police they'll never find us," Mojo chuckled.

"We'll capture the kids tomorrow," Blackfire suggested.

"Why sure we'll sneak up on them," Mojo agreed.

Blackfire and Mojo Jojo laughed together. Mojo had to admit for a teenager Blackfire was pretty hardcore and crafty, with her there should be no way for the PowerPuffs to stop them, not even the help of a bunch of teenage super heroes. While Blackfire had to admit that for a monkey Mojo Jojo was evil, crafty, and smart, with him on her side there was no way her sister or friends could be able to defeat her, especially not some little first grade children could stop them. They will wait until tomorrow to kidnap the two youngest PowerPuffs and destroy the others as well as the titans. They knew that nothing could stop them, even if the heroes did try to.

* * *

The next day the girls, the boys, and the Teen Titans woke up to have breakfast.

"Anyone want some of my tofu waffles?" Beastboy asked.

"We do Beastboy!" the kids all said.

Beastboy made his waffles and gave it to the girls and the boys.

"It's delicious," said Burnner.

"Have you guys ever tasted these before?" Binky asked.

"They're good but not as good as I make eggs," Cyborg commented.

Beastboy gave Cyborg a dirty look.

"What do you say we go get pizzas for lunch this afternoon?" Booster asked.

"Sure," said Robin.

"Good idea," Blossom replied.

"Sounds nice," Raven said blankly as usual.

That afternoon the teens, the girls, and the boys went to get pizza for lunch.

"This pizza is great!," Baxter said, "yeah and so are the drinks," Buttercup replied.

"We do come here once in awhile I do love earth food," Starfire informed.

"It's a very nice place here," said Boomy.

"Yeah I really love the mall," Bubbles replied.

"I need to go to the bathroom," said Beatie.

"Me too, we'll be right back," said Benny.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you two?" Beauster asked.

"You'll might get lost or hurt," Beauty added.

"Mom and Dad will kill us if anything bad happens to you Beatie," Buster informed.

"And our Mom and Dad will kill us too if something bad happens to you too Benny," Banners added.

"We'll be okay," Beatie assured them.

"Don't worry about us," Benny said.

Beatie and Benny went to the bathroom about the second after they came out two hand figures grabbed them; a little while longer the teens, the girls and the boys were waiting for Beatie and Benny but they still haven't returned.

"They have never been gone this long before!" Bam-bam said in worry.

"I think something is wrong!" Bamby said in worry as well.

"We should go check on them," Blaster replied.

"Right let's go!" Bliss added.

The girls looked in the bathroom they couldn't find Beatie, while the boys looked in the other bathroom they couldn't find Benny.

"We couldn't find Beatie she's not in there," Bliss said.

"We couldn't find your brother either," Robin informed, "they must have been kidnapped again," said Benster.

"It must have been Mojo Jojo again," Bloomy guessed.

"Who is this Mojo Jojo character?" Robin asked.

"Mojo Jojo is our number 1 arch villain who is a monkey he's also the number 3 villain Beatie and Benny are scared of," Bridger said.

"What if Mojo is not alone? What if some other villain is helping him?" Bridget asked.

"But who could it be?" Cyborg asked.

"I heard last night someone escaped from jail," Raven informed.

"Then it couldn't be Slade," Robin replied.

"It couldn't been Gizmo," said Beastboy.

"It couldn't been Jinx or Mammoth," said Starfire.

"We'll find out when we go to save Beatie and Benny," Burrner replied.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Binky asked.

"Alright Titans Go!" Robin requested.

"Let's go PowerPuffs," Booster and Blossom did the same.

The PowerPuff and The Teen Titans went out to find Beatie and Benny.

* * *

Beatie and Benny woke up to find themselves tied to chairs, and saw Mojo Jojo and Blackfire in front of them.

"You look like Starfire only you're a little older a little taller, with black hair, and purple eyes," Beatie replied.

"That's right I'm her older sister Blackfire," said Blackfire.

"How can you be an evil sister? My sister's aren't evil," Benny inquired.

"My brothers aren't evil either," said Beatie.

"And neither are our friends they'll come and finish you and Mojo Jojo off," they both said.

"Shut up PowerPuff pipsqueaks do you really think they'll save you this time?" Mojo asked.

"Yeah Mojo," said Beatie.

"They'll save us," said Benny.

"I'll see if they're coming," Blackfire offered.

"It's okay with me Blackfire," Mojo agreed.

Blackfire went out to keep a look out.

"Well if you PowerPuff runts think you'll beat me again you're wrong because Blackfire is a stronger fighter than you and your friends," said Mojo.

"They're coming Mojo," Blackfire informed.

"Let's get ready to beat them my dear," Mojo suggested.

The girls, the boys, and the teens landed in the lab where Blackfire and Mojo have Beatie and Benny.

"There's Beatie and Benny," Baxter pointed out.

"Are you guys okay?" Buttercup asked.

"We're okay but you guys better look out," Beatie warned.

"Because Mojo Jojo has company," said Benny.

Everyone looks at Mojo and Blackfire.

"Blackfire!" the titans said with shock.

"This girl kind of looks like Starfire," Boomy said.

"Except different she must be her sister," Bubbles replied.

"That's right Blondie so get ready to fight me and your villain," Blackfire challenged.

First the teens were fighting Blackfire, and the PowerPuffs were fighting Mojo.

"You PowerPuff Pests can't beat me this time," said Mojo.

"I don't think so," said Beauster.

"Yeah we've beaten you before," Beauty said.

"You and your friends don't stand a change against me and Mojo Jojo my dear little sister," Blackfire retorted.

"Oh yes we are," Starfire shot back.

The teens and the PowerPuffs then switched positions.

"Wow Blackfire was right you don't know how to fight so easily," Mojo rejected.

"Don't You Say That To Me!" Starfire shouted.

Beastboy changed into a crocodile and bit Mojo's cape.

"Get this hideous beast away from me!" Mojo demanded.

"You kids are good but not good enough," Blackfire admitted.

"Oh yeah Blackfire" Buster challenged.

"Show us what you got," Banners said.

"Don't mind if I do," Blackfire replied.

"Why you've got eerie powers there," Mojo commented to Raven.

"That's right Hairy," Raven retorted.

"That's Mr. Hairy to you!" Mojo shot back.

"Well looks like someone needs a time out," Cyborg said to Mojo.

Cyborg used his arm and turned it into a machine gun, he blasted at Mojo.

"How about us boys take Blackfire and you girls take Mojo first," Robin suggested.

The girls agreed, the boys started to fight Blackfire.

"Well boys do you give up yet?" Blackfire asked sarcastically.

"No we'll never give up never," Bam-bam shot back.

The girls started to fight Mojo, "well ladies you should be coward instead of bold and brave," Mojo mocked.

"Whatever Mojo," Bamby said.

Starfire started to shoot green fire bolts at Mojo.

"Can we switch places with the girls positions?" Beastboy asked.

"Sure okay girls Blackfire is all yours," Robin offered.

The boys started to fight Mojo.

"What real gentlemen you boys are," Mojo mocked.

"Well Monkey boy get ready to get beaten by us," said Blaster.

Beastboy changed into a tiger and started to attack Mojo, while the girls had their chance to fight Blackfire.

"Girls should be more ladylike than be tough and ruff," Blackfire mocked.

"Get ready to get your bottom kicked by us," Bliss shot back.

The girls kicked and punched Blackfire, Beatie and Benny then untied themselves to join the others, all together the gang beat up Blackfire and Mojo Jojo.

* * *

The police came to take Blackfire back to jail.

"One day little sister I'll be back and get even," Blackfire threatened.

"She has said that before," said Starfire.

"After we take Mojo to the Townsville jail wanna meet our babysitters?" Benster asked.

"Sure," said Raven.

They all got to Townsville and send Mojo Jojo to jail. Blasted PowerPuff brats and Teen Titans, you haven't seen the last of me.

"Time to meet our babysitters," Bloomy replied.

The girls and boys took the teens to the middle of town where Richard and I were standing.

"This is Richard he babysits me, my brothers and my sister," Bridger said in introduction.

Richard went up to greet Starfire.

"I'm Richard Miller I'm from England," Richard said offering a hand shake.

"A pleasure to meet you I'm Starfire I come from another planet," Starfire introduced herself.

"I see how do you like our planet? Richard asked.

"I love it!" Starfire said happily.

"That's great," Richard replied. Richard went to Robin next

"I'm Robin it's very nice to meet you Richard," Robin replied shaking hands with Richard.

"Nice to meet you too Robin," Richard greeted.

"So you're the only one who's not a crime fighter," Robin guessed.

"No but I do become a PowerPuff boy once in awhile," Richard stated.

Richard went over to Beastboy.

"Hi there I'm Beastboy," greeted Beastboy.

"Hi Beastboy are you a shape shifter?" Richard asked.

"Do you like animals?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah, animals lovers would really like you," Richard commented.

Richard went to Cyborg next.

"An honor to meet you buddy I'm Cyborg," Cyborg greeted.

"You're taller than me Cyborg," Richard commented.

"Thanks Richard dude," Cyborg replied.

"That's first time anyone has called me dude," Richard stated.

Richard walked over to Raven.

"How do you do Richard I'm Raven," Raven introduced herself.

"Wow that diamond looks pretty," Richard complimented.

"For someone from England you do know how to be nice," Raven said blankly.

"Well not all of my people are mean most of them are nice," Richard said a little misunderstood.

Richard walked next to me.

"This is Mac she babysits me, my sisters and my brother," said Bridget.

"And she's the one who is a crime fighter," Beatie replied.

I went up to Starfire.

"I'm Mac Honess," I said offering Starfire a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you and nice hair clips," Starfire complimented.

"Thanks what's your name?" I responded.

"Starfire I come from a planet far away," Starfire informed.

"Do you love cute and sweet things?" I asked.

"Yeah kittens, doggies, and flowers," said Starfire,

"Me too," I said.

I walked up to Robin.

"How do you do Mac I'm Robin," Robin greeted shaking me hand.

"Nice nice to meet you too," I said.

"So you fight crime like the kids?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I'm also an action hero," I said.

Beastboy saw me talking to Robin, his eyes turned into hearts.

"Wow who is this pretty baby?" Beastboy asked warmly.

"That's my babysitter and she is not a baby she's a fifteen year old girl," Benny answered.

Beastboy's turned normal.

"I knew that I was just making an expression, here she comes how do I look?" Beastboy inquired.

"You look fine, if you turn into a puppy don't slobber, don't drool, and don't change into a snake that will scare her as long as you make cute eyes," Benny warned him.

I walked over to Beastboy.

"Hi I'm Mac," I said.

Beastboy took my hand. "I'm Beastboy nice to meet you," he said kissing my hand.

"Uh thanks," I said impressed.

Beastboy changed into a puppy and started to lick me.

"A great green shape shifter," I said.

I set Beastboy down gently and walked up to Cyborg.

"Wow you are tall," I said.

"I'm Cyborg a pleasure to meet you little lady," Cyborg said introducing himself.

I took Cyborg's hand to shake it, in fact I shook too hard, Cyborg's hand was bend a little but he didn't care.

"Little lady big hand sake. Aw right," Cyborg replied.

"I see you're half robot," I said,

"Yeah but my machines are useful," said Cyborg.

I walked to Raven.

"I'm Raven," Raven said to me.

"An honor to meet you Raven," I said.

Raven gave a look at me, there was a silence at first.

"Yeah hi what did you say your name was?" Raven asked.

"Mac," I reminded.

"Mac is a weird name for a girl it sounds like a boy's name," Raven said blankly.

I was a little hurt for Raven's reaction but I did not show it.

"Uh it's short for Mackenzie," I said.

"I heard that name is a boy's name too it's in the boy's section," Raven said.

"Well it's pretty and it's mostly a girl's name," I replied.

I went next to Richard.

"That girl hates me," I said sadly.

"Now that's not true, I think she's a little mysterious," Richard trying to cheer me up.

"Your girlfriend is one hot mama!" Beastboy commented.

"Oh yeah, she's the bravest girl I've ever met too," Richard replied.

"That's a great joke Beastboy thanks, and go on Richard you're making me blush," I giggled.

Beastboy looks at Raven.

"See she thinks I'm funny," Beastboy said to Raven.

"Instantly I suppose somebody has to," Raven commented blankly.

Beastboy glared at her. The titans then stared at my necklace.

"That's a very pretty item, where did you get it?" Beastboy asked.

"Richard gave it to me," I said.

"And he's got a pretty color for you," Beastboy said beaming.

"It's very special," I said, "yeah, she loves it," said Richard.

"You did a great job finding the right necklace," said Booster.

"It's nice," Starfire complimented.

"Cool," said Cyborg.

"Wonderful as my diamond," said Raven.

"Sometimes you don't wear it," Blossom reminded.

"I know Blossom and thanks Teen Titans," I said.

"You're welcome," said Beastboy.

"Mac likes the fourth person to fall for her as well," Baxter commented.

"Yeah because he's a good shape shifter and he's not being goofy," Buttercup added.

"So Mac do kids like you as an action hero, a crime fighter and a role model?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah the people in my place love me especially my friends," I said.

"Do you face any dangers?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah once I almost got attacked and eaten by Beakie's giant snake pet snake that can eating anything," I explained.

"Beakie is Mac's arch foe who is a witch with sharp claws," Richard added, "she also has a goofy idiot sidekick Fatto he always calls me lassie," I explained.

"Mac has told us that one of her said something mean before she got hurt in one of her battles," Richard explained.

"Her last words were "Mac do me two favors stop being bossy and shut up" Boomy added.

"Ouch," said Robin, "but she finally said she was sorry and Mac forgave her," said Bubbles.

"I can't believe Betty my friend the who hurt my feelings took pictures of these but here's my last battle with Beakie," I said taking out pictures.

I passed them to Starfire. "eww," she said disgusted.

She passed them to Robin.

"Oh my," Robin said in shock.

He passed them to Beastboy. "Yuck," Beastboy commented.

He passed them to Cyborg. "Yikes," Cyborg commented.

He passed them to Raven. "Eee," she cringed.

She gave them back to me.

"That was pretty gory right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," I said disgusted.

"How much blood did you lose?" Raven asked.

"A lot of it," I said.

"When she first told us about it her arch foe reminded me of HER," Beauster replied.

"Yeah HER is a villain of ours who is HIM'S girlfriend the evilest of evil the cruelest of cruel," Beauty added.

"Yikes," Beastboy shivered.

"So did you kids have fun with these guys?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah we fought Mojo and Blackfire," Buster explained.

"Whose Blackfire?" Richard and I asked.

"Blackfire is Starfire evil older sister," Banners answered.

"Oh I see, do you guys live in a tower?" Richard asked.

"Yeah Burnner, Binky and I played video games," Cyborg explained.

"The tough Puffs and I did some fighting," said Raven.

"I was showing the leader ones around," Robin replied.

"The cute ones and I were watching the stars in the sky," said Starfire.

"We love watching those pretty things," said Bam-bam.

"Yeah I hope we do it again," said Bamby.

"Beatie, Benny, and I were playing with each other," Beastboy added.

"Their tower is like a T," Blaster explained,

"Yeah it's really cool," said Bliss.

* * *

"Well I think it's time we got going," Robin replied.

"Before we go could we at least say bye to our new friends" Starfire suggested.

"I say we do it," Cyborg agreed.

"It's okay with me where's Beastboy?" Raven asked.

"He's over there romancing with Mac," Starfire pointed the my direction.

Raven rolled her eyes walked over to Beastboy, grabbed him by the ear and pulled him.

"Come on Prince Charming let's go," Raven said blankly.

"NOOOO I wanna stay with her, she has the cutest smile I've ever seen!" Beastboy said crying.

Beastboy was crying for ten seconds unitl he turned into an elephant.

"I'm not going!" Beastboy said sternly.

"Turn back to your normal self!" Raven said trying to pull Beastboy,

"I'm not leaving until someone has an idea!" Beastboy declared.

"I have an idea Beastboy, you guys can listen too," Robin replied.

Robin whispered his idea to the titans.

"Good idea Robin thank you," Beastboy said.

"Bye Cyborg is was nice meeting you," Burnner and Binky said.

"Bye dude and dudette," said Cyborg.

"Bye Raven see ya later," the tough Puffs said.

"Bye tough puffs," said Raven.

"Bye Robin we'll see you some other time," the smart Puffs said.

"Bye good leaders," said Robin.

"Bye Starfire come see us some day," the sweet Puffs said.

"Bye sweet cute friends," said Starfire.

"bye Beastboy we'll see you and your friends soon," Beatie and Benny said.

"Bye Beatie and Benny," said Beastboy.

"Bye Starfire," said Richard.

"Bye Richard," said Richard.

"Bye Robin," said Richard.

"Bye Richard," said Robin.

"Bye Raven," said Richard.

"Bye Richard," said Raven.

"Bye Cyborg," said Richard.

"Bye Richard," said Cyborg.

"Bye Beastboy it was nice meeting you and your friends," said Richard.

"Bye Richard it was great meeting you guys too, take care of that cure girlfriend of yours," said Beastboy.

"Don't worry I'll take care of sugar pie," Richard replied.

"Sugar Pie?" Beasboy asked confused.

"One of Mac's nicknames," Richard explained.

"Oh," said Beastboy.

"Bye Starfire," I said.

"You be good Mac bye," said Starfire.

"Bye Robin," I said.

"Bye Mac," said Robin.

"Bye Raven," I said.

"Bye Mac be strong," said Raven.

"Bye Cyborg," I said.

"Bye Mac you keep fighting crime," said Cyborg.

"Bye Beastboy there's something I wanna give you, don't be jealous Richard this is just a thank you one," I said.

"Don't worry I won't," Richard promised.

I kissed Beastboy on the cheek, he smiled really big, blushed, and he made a deep happy sigh as though as he was falling into pieces, he put his hand on his cheek.

"I'll never wash this cheek again," said Beastboy.

"Not only do you look cute as a puppy, kitten, bunny, hamster, and a mouse you do look cute yourself," I complimented.

Beastboy blushed again and grinned.

"Thanks, so are you bye Sugar Pie," Beastboy complimented.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I called you Sugar Pie," Beastboy replied.

"Richard calls me that, he told you about it right?" I asked.

"Yep," said Beastboy.

"Alright well bye," I said.

"Bye cutie," said Beastboy.

"Bye everyone," the Titans all said.

"Bye guys," we all said.

The Teen Titans left Townsville.

"That was a great visit," said Bridger.

"Beastboy got along with you very well," Bridget added.

"Yeah, he's funny and cute," I said.

"Now let's all go home shall we," Richard suggested.

"Yes please," said Beatie and Benny.

We all got back to the house with the girls and boys helping us. The kids had fun with their new friends, even if there were a few problems here and there, and it was nice for Richard and I to meet them as well. We knew we would see them again, nothing wrong with some people visiting once in a while. Beastboy might find some one else someday, maybe it might be a female super hero, maybe a normal person, I could tell that Robin and Starfire had something going on, Raven seems to be more in to goth people, and Cyborg would find someone as well too.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this story. Now you're probably wondering why I had Beastboy be the one to have a crush on me. Well like Brad from My Life As A Teenage Robot I thought it would be funny and he is on the runners up on cartoon boys I have/had a crush on. Next story will the the one where The PowerPuffs meet characters from Dexter's Laboratory.**


End file.
